Better than pie oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It was like getting blood from a stone, but he did it. Sam got his brother to admit that Chloe Sullivan was better than pie. Chloe/Dean.


Better than Pie

Verse: Supernatural/Smallville cross over

Genre: Humour/Romance/Friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Dean/Chloe, Chloe/Sam

Summary: it was like getting blood from a stone, but he did it. Sam got his brother to admit that Chloe Sullivan was better than pie.

* * *

><p>It was like getting blood from a stone. When Dean clamped up, you best expect rude and insulting remarks back to anything he considered 'Chick moments' and that was half of what Sam was getting right then.<p>

Dean Winchester didn't, not even once, complain about pie. He might add a few comments in between eating, but never once did he _complain _about pie.

Food; yes he complained till the cows came home or he was stuck in the toilet. But not pie, it was his holy grail when he found a good one and his comfort eating if it wasn't really that good.

Slumped into the chairs around a highly polished metal table, Dean was shovelling the remains of his _fifth _slice of pie into his mouth while Sam could only sit in amusement. This whole thing had been going on for nearly seven months now.

They were facing the end of the world when they met her, this snarky blonde ex-reporter, along with several men dressed in leather. Dean had smirked at her and in return was nearly handed his ass back. They tried to get them all to understand just what the hell was going on and Sam might have scared them once or twice but that little blonde woman wouldn't stand back.

She knew the end of the world and she helped along side her superheroes. In fact it took two days before they finally got her full name.

Chloe Sullivan; ex-reporter and survivor. When the end of the world came up to a sharp stop they were all standing there unsure as to what came next. Sam almost went back to studying, trying to rebuild his life; considering he was going to be the devils front seat to the world ending, he thought it was only fair to give Dean a break from him. But Dean being Dean decided he would still hunt, it was the only thing he knew and Sam couldn't leave his brother alone.

Chloe took her superheroes home and after a few amusing words she left the brothers watching after her. It was only a week later they stumbled across her and discovered she had a taste for hunting, and was attempting to track down a group of demons who weren't convinced the world hadn't stopped ending. Sam had to bite his lip then hand when Dean ranted at the small woman and she gave just as good.

Chloe Sullivan wasn't going to hunt demons on her own; she would pass information to Sam who would pass it on to Dean and the pair would go into action and in exchange, Sam told Chloe everything she wanted to know and never kept her out of the loop, despite Dean's bitching.

For three months that worked well; Sam would talk to Chloe with Dean throwing in flirts, suggestions and rants behind him while Chloe would laugh sweetly and rile Dean up even more.

Some nights Sam felt dirty because he was sure his brother was using him to have phone sex with Chloe.

Even Bobby gave the blonde the go ahead after snatching the phone from Sam one night only to listen for _five _minutes as Chloe berated him for not getting the boys to eat right.

If they weren't in shock that Bobby snatched the phone away they would have been impressed by how Chloe had made him shut up and actually listened. Dean grumbled when they started finding healthy crap at Bobby's and even vowed to destroy everything in the kitchen.

But then it happened; three months in and Sam got the call they were both dreading. Winchester luck never really hung around for long. Chloe had been discovered and demons were sick bastards when it came to the brothers; if they showed they cared about anyone the demons would use it to wreak revenge. They had no idea what they up against as they jumped into the car; they didn't even know if they would make it out alive, all they knew was that Chloe had screamed and warned them to stay away.

Dean didn't speak; didn't say a word as they drove in record time to Chloe's. He didn't even say a word when they found her apartment smashed and that taunt in blood across her walls.

Sam however had demanded to know where her superheroes were, why hadn't they protected her when she needed them and then the guilt set in. Chloe was in danger because of the brothers and not because of her superheroes.

what happened next will always be of a sore point between them and her. Sam was smart enough to know that when they expected a fight they had in fact found Chloe finishing off the last of the three guards. She was covered in blood, some hers and some demons, and she had this look that screamed she was tired of waiting for them to make a stupid mistake like trying rescue her. After making sure she was OK, Dean and Chloe went at it like the world was really ending (again) and there was cruses, insults and threats from both sides (her never being allowed out again and him being deprived of a certain vital parts) and they were back at her apartment where she bid Sam a fond far well and Dean got the door slammed in his face.

So it wasn't like she couldn't take care of her self, but Dean felt this need to make sure she didn't have to take care of herself and after two weeks he caved in and finally admitted that he wouldn't walk into a trap knowing that she could and would take care of her self.

And so began the last few months of dropping by her place to catch up, flirting and swapping of information. At least Sam saw it that way, Dean however just claimed she made the best pie (even if sometimes she didn't) and that was the only reason he would drive for five hours solid to reach her place.

But there was times when no pie was on offer and they still stayed; Sam was a lot smarter then his brother and he started to bug him that it wasn't the pie Dean really wanted. Dean of course always denied it, pouting for show if there was no pie and grinning like a fool when Chloe offered up a piece.

"Cram it bitch" Dean never let even having his mouth stop his mouth and Sam just smirked at him. Chloe was in the other room talking a mile a minute to her newly engaged cousin, leaving the boys to fend for themselves with pie and coffee.

"I'm just saying; there are times when there is _no _pie. You knew she was working all this week and yet we still came, it was by pure luck she had pie here" Sam can't help his grin from growing when his brother ducked his eyes and grunted something.

"'s gud" with a roll of his eyes Sam shook his head. It was like getting blood from a stone. It wasn't like Dean was really shut off to emotions, he just knew how to bury them deep enough for that pretence to seem real.

"Not really; Chloe can do a lot of things but baking isn't really her top skill" Sam admitted. He had to bite back the chuckle when Dean glared at him.

"'s really gud" he exclaimed as though this would explain everything and knowing Dean guessed it did for him.

"we come _here _for _Chloe_ and not pie" Sam ventured and there was that dark look that had Sam smirking again.

"I don't know what you come for bitch; but I come here so I don't have to deal with your PMT" Dean snarled and Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

It wasn't love; he knew it wasn't anything like that yet between his brother and the blonde. But it was damn well close and Sam was truly happy for him. He liked Chloe; she was cute, funny, smart, loyal and brave and there was times Sam was a little jealous over the fact that the pair had fallen into this easy going thing they had but then he saw how his brother would light up and Chloe would relax that it faded away.

"What ya want me to say Sammy" Dean grumbled as Sam shifted and glanced at the blonde who was smirking at something her cousin was saying. When they first started this whatever, Chloe was clearly tense but now she seemed to relax a little more each time.

"I want you to _admit _that Chloe is better than pie" Sam ordered gaining a shocked look from his brother. It was comical and Sam would have burst out laughing at him if he wasn't serious. Dean however glanced behind him to see Chloe and Sam knew he won.

So had Dean but one fight at a time.

There was a mumble as Dean turned back to his pie and shoved the last pieces into his mouth. Sam snorted and shot his brother a look.

"Don't pull that crap; the only time you don't talk with your mouth fall is if it's really good pie or Chloe bitched at you. Repeat it Dean" Sam ordered to which his brother rolled his eyes and swallowed his mouthful.

"why?" Dean grunted, pushing the plate away from him.

"Because I need to hear it and it will be a hell of a lot better for you; there is only so much I can take before I lock you two in a cupboard" Sam exclaimed watching as his brother licked his lips and glance back to the blonde. Groaning Sam caught his attention again knowing that when his stomach was full, Dean would go to his other love.

"Fine; yeah OK your right! Happy?" Dean growled causing Sam to shake his head. Dean glared at him before a muscle twitched in his jaw and he turned away.

"Fine! She's better than pie! Are you sure your a guy and not some chick" Dean grunted as a pout erupted and Sam just grinned at him.

"Why is he pouting? Wait did you eat all that pie because I told you last time Dean that if you ate that much I _wasn't _going to care you made yourself sick" Chloe seemed to restrain her self from stomping her foot and Sam just laughed.

"Blood from a stone" Sam offered as Chloe glance from him to Dean then back again.

"Do I want to know?" she was easy going enough to grin, knowing that Sam had gotten one over Dean and that was rare.

"NO! Any more pie" Dean demanded as Chloe rolled her eyes and folded her arms. By the time her eyebrows rose Dean sighed and grinned up at her.

"Please" he added to which Chloe melted and shook her head.

"No; you have once again ate the whole thing, but I have ice cream" Chloe offered as she turned and flounced away to grab bowls and her hidden stash. As the blonde moved around the kitchen Sam watched his brother, the pout had vanished and now Dean just watched as the snarky ex-reporter moved with ease and grace. Catching his eyes Sam smiled at him openly and Dean just growled and ducked his eyes.

Sam would get his brother to admit that he was falling for Chloe soon but right now he was going to gloat over the fact that he got Dean Winchester to admit that Chloe Sullivan was better than pie.

Just as long as the pair didn't kill each other or Sam in the process.

The End


End file.
